


Do You Love Him?

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: AEW and NJPW exist here but we're taking this out of canon, And also ships Golden Lovers to the max, And attempts to be a good friend by playing matchmaker, And will not rest until they finally admit they love each other, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reader is a friend of Kenny and Kota, Reader is a total fangirl, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kota mistakenly believes Kenny and Reader are in a relationship, and Reader attempts to clear things up over breakfast. When that doesn't go as planned, she texts Kenny, explaining the situation. Both are clearly hopelessly in love with each other, but too afraid to admit it. She was going to get these two together, dammit, if it was the last thing she did!
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Kudos: 10





	Do You Love Him?

Do You Love Him?

A/N: So, several plot bunnies have been running wild in my head as of late while I’ve been trying to work through the writer’s block on a few fics, and this somehow resulted from that. Of the three personal fanfics I’ve started, we’ve got one with 116 pages (an OC/Kenny fic), one with 61 pages (a Golden Lovers fic inspired by _Celestial Mechanics_ by chasesstarlight), and one I started yesterday that has 35 pages (a Golden Lovers fic inspired by _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure_ and the _Underworld_ movies). This is scrapped from my OC/Kenny fic, but I thought I’d edit it and make it into a one-shot instead. Enjoy!

  
  


You sat across from one of your best friends, Kota Ibushi, as the two of you enjoyed breakfast together in his apartment. You had worked backstage for New Japan for several years, which is how you’d met him and one of your other best friends, Kenny Omega, who was the reason breakfast was so silent that morning. Kenny had Skyped you while you and Kota were cooking, and the three of you had spent time catching up and making plans for the next time Kenny was in Japan for a few days. Kota was in noticeably lower spirits afterwards, but you hadn’t brought it up yet. As you watched him continue to push his food around on his plate instead of eating it you sighed, setting your fork down and catching his attention.

“Ibu-kun, you’ve been quiet. Is everything okay?” you asked. Kota looked reluctant to answer before shaking his head, pushing his plate to the side and turning his full attention to you.

“I’m just… Thinking.”

“About?” He hesitated.

“Kenny,” he finally answered. You had a feeling. “I miss him. Sometimes… Sometimes I wish he’d asked me to go with him.” You looked at him in shock, not expecting to hear him say that. “I know he chose not to. I know he wanted to. I just… Hate being separated from him again.” You got up from your chair, going over to embrace him, hating the miserable look on his face.

“He didn’t want to take away your dream of being IWGP Heavyweight champion. He didn’t want to be selfish. He wanted you to succeed and be happy,” you explained. He sighed.

“I know. I only wish he could be here to see it all. I’m my happiest when I’m with him.” You heard the longing in his voice, and you couldn’t help but wonder. Did you dare ask?

“Ibu-kun… Do you love him?” He didn’t respond for a few minutes, and you halfway expected him to get up from the table and kick you out, but he didn’t.

Finally he replied, in barely a whisper, “Yes.” You nodded, figuring as much. You knew Kenny loved Kota with all of his heart, and that Kota felt the same. The two had been dancing around each other ever since Sapporo, always right on the cusp of admitting their feelings, but then never following through. You didn’t want to get involved since it wasn’t really your business, but you just couldn’t sit by anymore and watch them refuse happiness by being stubborn. 

“Were you together, back in DDT?” Another pause, shorter this time.

“Yes,” he answered again.

“But you broke up when he joined Bullet Club?” He nodded, unable to meet your eyes, making the face he did when he thought he’d said the wrong thing. “Hey, don’t do that. You didn’t do anything wrong. You know I’m not mad, right?” He pulled away from you, sitting up and looking you in the eyes, almost as if asking if you were serious. You were, and when he realized that he couldn’t believe it.

“But Kenny loves you, and you love him. There’s no place for me in his life in that way anymore.” You blinked, once, then again, mouth slightly open in shock. Kota thought… What?!

“You thought me and Kenny… Oh, Kota,” you sighed. “I absolutely adore Kenny. He is one of my favorite people in the world, and I won’t deny that I did have a _huge_ crush on him at one point… But he loves you,” you told him, trying to get it through his head. “His first love is and always will be **you**. I can’t stand in the way of that, and I can’t change it either. I don’t want to. I just want the two of you to get your heads out of your asses so you can be together already!” He was speechless, realization dawning on his face as your words sunk in.

“I thought—

“Talk to him when he gets here,” you encouraged him. “You’ll understand then, I promise.” He didn’t look too sure, but he nodded. The two of you finished breakfast before you insisted on doing the dishes, shoeing Kota out of the kitchen. You filled the sink with warm, soapy water before pulling out your phone and texting Kenny.

_Hey. Did you know Kota thinks we’re dating?_ Kenny responded a few minutes later as you started on drying the dishes.

**_He does?! How did he get that idea?!_ **

_I mean, we cuddle a lot more than most friends do. And we flirt a lot with each other._

**_Pfft. As if you and Kota don’t do the exact same thing._ ** Which, come to think of it, Kenny had a point.

_I know, but he seemed really upset about it. He doesn’t want to believe me when I tell him that he’s the only person you could ever love like that._

**_You… Said that to him?_ **

_Not those exact words, but yeah, basically. I think he might need to hear it from you though. You_ have _to tell him when you get here._

**_I… Are you sure he feels the same way?_ ** You face-palmed, taking a deep breath and willing yourself to calm down.

_YES, Kenny. Please stop dancing around each other. I don’t know how much longer I can the two of you pine over each other._

**_I wouldn’t call it pining…_ **

_Kenny. It’s definitely pining._

**_Alright alright! I’ll tell him, I promise._ **

_Thank you. I’ll see you when you get here. Have a safe trip!_

**_Thanks! Can’t wait to see you guys again!_ **

XxX

A few days later, you flew towards the front door when you heard someone knock, throwing it open to find a grinning Kenny standing outside, suitcase sitting beside him. You practically jumped into his arms, feeling him press a kiss into your hair in greeting. “Hey, stranger,” you told him, pulling back with a goofy smile. He laughed.

“Hey.” He looked over your shoulder to see Kota standing in the doorway of the living room, watching the two of you with an unreadable expression. You felt the air crackle with an unknown energy when their eyes met, their expressions immediately softening, and you knew they only had eyes for each other now. You smiled to yourself, moving out of the way as Kenny went over to him, gently cupping his face and pulling him in for a slow, passionate kiss that made you wonder if the temperature had jumped a few degrees or if it was just you. Kota froze, eyes wide, before melting into it, kissing back hesitantly. You watched Kenny pull back slowly, smiling softly at Kota’s bewildered expression.

“She told me what happened after I called.” Kota hid his face in Kenny’s shoulder at that, but Kenny simply moved until they were face to face again.

“I didn’t…” Kota began before his words got caught in his throat. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” he finally managed to say.

“I know… But how I feel about you hasn’t changed. It never has and it never will.” Kota couldn’t meet his eyes, expression fearful. “Ibu-tan…” Kota shook his head, and Kenny held Kota’s face gently, drawing his gaze and looking directly into his eyes. “Kota,” Kenny began nervously before saying something Kota never thought he’d hear. _“Aishiteru.”_ Kota felt all the breath leave his lungs as he saw the pure, unconditional love in Kenny’s eyes. Without hesitation he surged forward, kissing Kenny like there was no tomorrow, pulling him close. The kiss eventually slowed down, became gentler, before the two pulled away to breathe, smiling sweetly at each other before closing the distance again. You looked on from the doorway, almost in tears at how sweet and loving the two were with one another. **_Golden Lovers is real! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PEOPLE! IT’S REAL!!!_ ** You set Kenny’s luggage by the couch and closed the front door softly behind you, electing to give them some time to themselves and heading out for a walk.


End file.
